mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristorabbits
The Aristorabbits is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of "The Aristocats". It appeared on Youtube July 25th, 2015. ''Cast: *Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) as Thomas O'Malley'' *''Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Duchess'' *''Alissa (Wade) as Marie'' *''Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Berlioz'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Toulouse'' *''Tulio (Rio) as Roquefort'' *''Charles F. Muntz (Up) as Edgar'' *''Linda (Rio) as Madame'' *''Carl Fredrickson (Up) as Georges'' *''Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) as Napoleon'' *''Sean (Journey to the Center of the Earth) as Lafayette'' *''Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) as Scat Cat'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Peppo'' *''Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Hit Cat'' *''Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) as Billy Boss'' *''Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) as Shun Gon'' *''Jennifier (Ice Age) as Abigail'' *''Rachael (Ice Age) as Amelia'' *''Sid (Ice Age) as Uncle Waldo'' *''Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) as Milkman'' *''Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as Frou-Frou'' *''Shaw (Open Season) as Le Petit Café Chef'' ''Chapters: #The Aristorabbits Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 2 - Carl Fredrickson Arrives'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 3 - Linda Makes a Will'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Tulio Stops by for Dinner'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 6 - Rabbitnapped'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Reader O'Malley Rabbit"'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 9 - Reader's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #The Aristorabbits Part 10 - Charles F. Muntz Reveals His Secret to Rain'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Rabbits/Reader Saves Alissa from Drowning'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 12 - Meet Rachael and Jennifier Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristorabbits Part 13 - Uncle Sid'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 14 - Charles F. Muntz Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Rabbit"'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Reader's Offer'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 17 - Home at Least'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 18 - Tulio Runs For Help'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 19 - Reader to the Rescue'' #''The Aristorabbits Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' #The Aristorabbits Part 21 - End Credits'' Movie Used: *''The Aristocats (1970)'' ''Clips: *Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' ''Songs: *Scales and Arpeggios'' *''Reader O'Malley Rabbit'' *''Everybody Wants to Be a Rabbit'' *''I'll Make Love To You'' *''I Want To Know What Love Is''